Smirk
by Luciana Costa
Summary: The World Ends with You/Subarashiki Kono Sekai fic. Joshua x Neku. Joshua's feeling pushy, and doesn't want to wait. Neku, on the other hand, simply wants to piss his partner off. Sticky situations result. Light shonen-ai.


-piii- -piii- -piii-

-piii- -piii- -piii-

Joshua pulled out his phone, flicking it open with practiced ease.

"Uh-huh. Yeah, I know… Really? Is that so…"

Neku sighed. He glanced at the horde of people making their way through the center of Shibuya, the famous scramble crossing. Neku bit his lip. It was his fault Shiki wasn't there, wasn't part of the crowd. _That reminds me, _he mused. _We haven't gotten any missions lately…_His mind flashed back to the scruffy Reaper from the junk heap. "_You guys are zetta slow…"_

Neku felt a tap at his shoulder and whirled around, pins at the ready.

"Whoa, tiger," Joshua said, holding up his hands defensively. "Got the mission for today. Cat Street, 15 minutes. Let's book it."

"Cat Street…" Neku murmured, processing the information. "W-wait! That's on the other side of the city!"

"Exactly. You coming or not?"

"What do you think? Let's go!" Neku grasped the smaller boy's thin hand, weaving through the Noise that swirled oppressively around them.

Joshua pulled his hand away, not slowing down for a second. "I'll be fine, Neku."

Neku shrugged and quickly turned the corner out of the park and onto Cat Street. He slowed to a stop, panting heavily, and collapsed onto a bench. "Made it…" the orange haired boy sighed, raising his hand weakly. "The timer… wait, where's the timer, Joshua?"

Joshua smirked, casually tucking a strand of silvery hair behind his ear. "There never was a timer, Neku. I just figured I wouldn't be able to convince you to come here any other way. Anyway, I have business to attend to here.

Neku glared. He wanted to wipe that smart-ass smirk off the pretentious twerp's face. It irked Neku, how Joshua's little amiable smiles and sidelong glances could make him lose control of his emotions. Neku clenched his fists disgustedly. He was a boy, and as far as he knew, so was Joshua. Boys weren't supposed to feel the way Neku felt about his partner. It just… didn't work.

Neku looked up at the boy in question, who was still grinning openly at him.

"Coming?" he asked in that falsely friendly way of his.

Neku flipped him off. "You tricked me, you little asshole."

Joshua shrugged. "We're here, aren't we? Too late for squabbles about what we can't change." He grasped Neku's wrist.

_For a twerp, he's got one hell of a grip-- _Neku mused, before the smaller boy yanked up sharply on his partner's arm, almost dislocating it. Neku cried out in pain.

"Aw… did I hurt you? I'm sorry," Joshua said, feigning sympathy.

Neku grimaced, rubbing his shoulder. "Bastard!" he spat.

"Ah, ah, ahh…" Joshua scolded, squeezing his partner's wrist warningly.

Suddenly, something in his expression changed. He stroked Neku's chin, gently tilting it upwards. "I know you don't _really_ hate me. I can see it. In your eyes," he whispered softly.

Neku glared. "I hate you… I… hate you… bastard…" His voice faltered.

Joshua grinned again. "See? And everything works out in the end." He released his grip on Neku's arm.

Neku stood frozen in place, seemingly unable to move. The silver-haired boy frowned.

"In shock, I see. Discovering you don't actually hate me. Is it strange that I know you better than you know yourself? I can read you like a book, Neku. You wear your emotions on your sleeve, or a least you would if you had sleeves."

Neku stared, still standing in the exact same position.

Joshua tapped his foot impatiently. _Idiot…is he just going to stand there all day? This won't do…won't do at all._

He needed an idea, quick. Something drastic, unexpected. A brilliant idea formed in his head, and before he had time to think it through, he grabbed Neku's shoulders firmly and pressed his lips to his partner's.

Neku snapped out of his stupor instantly, eyes widening in shock. _What the hell does this kid think he's doing?!_ He knew he should be pulling away right now, struggling against the other boy. That would be the right thing to do, the acceptable thing. But Neku didn't want this moment to slip through his fingers, like he had so many others. That was one of the things he had learned in his time in the UG. And besides, Neku had never been kissed before. It was his first kiss, and he wanted to get the most he could out of it, even if it was with Joshua. He kissed back, enjoying the feeling. _These lips that formed biting words, those obnoxious little smirks of his, who would have thought I'd ever feel them on mine… _he reflected.

Frankly, Joshua was surprised, which was a surprise in and of itself. Joshua was never surprised. But he had never intended for Neku to kiss back. Never. _I-it was only… I was only… trying to get him out of his little… stupor. Great… now I'm stuttering in my thoughts. _

Joshua had never considered liking Neku, at least, not like this. Neku had always been a tool. A pawn. Not a living, breathing, entity, capable of loving, being loved. It was a factor he'd failed to consider in planning. And now it was all coming down around his ears. _You have an explanation. Make it work, Yoshiya, make it work._

He pulled away from Neku, almost disappointed to end the moment. "W-well… let's get on over to Hanekoma's."

It was Neku's turn to grin now. "Hey, Joshua."

Joshua glared. "What. Make it quick."

"You're blushing."

Joshua gaped, hands flying up to his face, which indeed felt a bit warmer than usual.

Neku laughed. "Wait'll I tell--" He stopped, midsentence, realizing at the same time as Joshua. "Oh. Oh crap."

"Crap indeed. No one is to know of this, Neku. It is crucial that you understand the importance of this. Do you understand?"

"Hell yeah. If anyone found out about this…"

"You don't even want to consider what could happen. Neither do I." Joshua looked away, faintly aware of a rosy tinge creeping up his cheeks again.

"Hehe, you and I think alike, don't we?"

Joshua was silent for a moment, then conceded, "A bit. But just remember, Neku, neither you nor I will ever let a word of this out to anyone."

"Got it," Neku agreed, before adding, "Now, where were we?"

Joshua smirked.


End file.
